powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuyoindaver
The are the superior Combatants of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter. They are customized soldiers and stronger versions of the basic Indavers whom they often lead into battle. Typically operating in groups of two, Tsuyoindavers are charged as bodyguards for Jark Matter officials from Daikaans to Karos to Vice Shoguns. Character History A pair of Tsuyoindavers stood by Scorpio's side, whom they had seemingly forced into submission, as he oversaw the slaughter of his own scorpionman tribe in the Sasori System. At least one Tsuyoindaver was assaulted by Stinger as he searched relentlessly for his older brother before being recruited by Shou Ronpo. On Jagjag, a vast horde of Tsuyoindaver and Indavers led by Karo Eriedrone were dropped down to eliminate the Kyuranger trio of Oushi Black, Chameleon Green, and Kajiki Yellow. The tide, however, was turned when Lucky accessed the Shishi Kyutama to become Shishi Red, bringing with him a meteor shower from the Shishi System, followed by Garu transforming into Ookami Blue. Wiping out the ground forces, the five Kyurangers boarded their Voyagers and took the fight to the Big Moraimars where they were confronted by a giant Tsuyoindaver whom they engaged on Jagjag's moon while forming Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh for the first time, soon enough destroying it with the KyurenOh Star Break. Moretsuyoindaver was Daikaan of Needle in the Sasori System, where the Moraimars' consumption of Planetium was threatening to destroy the planet. Leading two Tsuyoindavers and a pack of Indavers, he arrived to assist Sasori Orange in his battle with Shishi Red, to the anger of the former who slain the Daikaan as Shishi Red eliminated his forces, using the Futago Kyutama to duplicate and take down the Tsuyoindavers. Daikaan Yumepakkun was guarded by a Tsuyoindaver duo and Indaver pack as he consumed human dreams in his district on Earth. Engaging Kajiki Yellow and the new Washi Pink, the Tsuyoindavers fired rockets at the latter only for her to evade them with her flight before intercepting them. The pair were ultimately destroyed shielding their Daikaan from the All-Star Crash of Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Chameleon Green, Washi Pink, and Kajiki Yellow. A further Tsuyoindaver duo and Indaver guard were fought off by the Kyurangers when they threatened a number of dissidents including young brothers Kotaro and Jiro Sakuma. They were later wiped out by a gathering of nine Kyurangers following Stinger's defection. A wounded Tsuyoindaver appears before Stinger vowing to defeat him. Stinger transforms into Sasori Orange, summons his Kyu Spear and finishes off the Tsuyoindaver causing it to be half-buried in the sand. A Tsuyoindaver was beaten by Stinger and Champ for information, learning from it that the Karo of the Sasori System was on Earth. Two Tsuyoindavers accompanied Madakko as she appeared to fought the team of Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Tenbin Gold, Ryu Commander while Scorpio and a Deathworm fought Sasori Orange, soon joined by Oushi Black. The two Tsuyoindavers were later used as shields for Madakko, as she never enjoyed dying despite the fact she can regenerate anytime. Attempting to turn Key V on Planet Toki in the Tokei System, Champ met an illusion of the seemingly benevolent Dr. Anton only to find himself paralyzed by his creator with two Tsuyoindavers sent to attack him. The Tsuyoindavers were shot by Sasori Orange, then Champ regained his senses and turned the key, confused by his creator's behavior. A pair of Tsuyoindavers supported a Moraimars Robo fought by KyurenOh, RyuTeiOh and Gigant Houou and were all destroyed by the Kyurangers' Triple Meteor Break. Two Tsuyoindavers served as the bodyguards of the Vice Shogun Akyanba, accompanying her with one of them bringing her staff for her. Thrilled by dark emotions, Naga took his feelings out on Akyanba's Tsuyoindaver and Indaver guards. The Tsuyoindavers were later summoned and enlarged to cover Akyanba's escape with Naga against the Kyurangers. Using the Futago Kyutama to duplicate Ookami Voyager and Chameleon Voyager, the Kyurangers destroyed the Tsuyoindavers with the KyurenOh Twin Break. Employed by Akyanba, several Tsuyoindavers served as security officers for the Best Artist in the Universe's Audition attended by Jark Matter's puppet Hoshi Minato at the Jark Matter Broadcasting Station on the planet Peacock in the Kujaku System. Leading a pack of Indavers, one Tsuyoindaver caught suspicious persons in possession of a Kyutama but were terminated by Shishi Red, Houou Soldier, Kajiki Yellow, and Hebitsukai Silver before they could report it. A further pair of Tsuyoindavers were summoned when the Kyurangers exposed Akyanba and Don Armage's manipulation of Hoshi Minato; they were respectively destroyed by Tenbin Gold & Washi Pink and Chameleon Green & Kajiki Yellow. Shishi System Karo Jumotsu possessed the ability to create Tsuyoindavers made of sand from his Sand-Mix Launcher, summoning them against the Kyurangers on Kaien. An initial trio was destroyed by the combined All-Star Crash of Houou Soldier, Ookami Blue, Kajiki Yellow, Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, and Koguma Skyblue, while the second trio was destroyed separately by Kajiki Yellow & Koguma Skyblue, Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver, and Ookami Blue. A single Tsuyoindaver confronted Mage Lucky, Hero Kotaro, Warrior Spada, and Jokester Stinger as they made their way to the castle of Dr. Anton on the RPG-influence planet Ghem in the Perseus System. Engaging Hero Kotaro and Warrior Spada, Mage Lucky also participated with the Yossha Lucky! spell while Jokester Stinger was sent running backwards as he attempted to intervene. Ultimately, the Tsuyoindaver was destroyed by Hero Kotaro's Koguma Slash. Several Tsuyoindavers, fighting alongside Moraimars and Champ 0 units, defended the core beneath the surface of Jark Matter's capital planet Southern Cross in the Minami Juuji System. They were all destroyed by KyurenOh, RyuTeiOh, and Gigant Houou before being followed by Akyachuuga. A vast army of Tsuyoindavers and Indavers guarded Don Quervo's Big Moraimars on Earth; they were fought through by Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Hebitsukai Silver and Houou Soldier. Meanwhile, Don Quervo created several giant Tsuyoindavers which were defeated by Super KyurenOh and RyuTeiOh before destroying the Big Moraimars. Numerous Tsuyoindavers were part of the near endless Jark Matter army which the remaining ten Kyurangers fought through over many hours to get to Don Armage, who had possessed Tsurugi Ohtori and absorbed Shou Ronpo. Though all Kyurangers bar Lucky eventually fell, this was part of their gambit to assemble the Kyutamas which reunited all twelve saviors. Daikaans The following Tsuyoindavers were promoted to Daikaan, advancing to distinct forms in the process after being modified in the Jark Matter Laboratory. USK-Moretsuyoindaver.png|Moretsuyoindaver USK-Mamoritsuyoindaver.png|Mamoritsuyoindaver USK-Megatsuyoindaver.png|Megatsuyoindaver USK-Meshiubaindaver.png|Meshiubaindaver USK-Metchatsuyoindaver.png|Metchatsuyoindaver USK-Mutchatsuyoindaver.png|Mutchatsuyoindaver USK-Mondomuyoindaver.png|Mondomuyoindaver USK-Mediatsuyoindaver.png|Mediatsuyoindaver USK-Microtsuyoindaver.png|Microtsuyoindaver Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Enlarge:' Tsuyoindaver have the power of Enlarge Inrō printed on his DNA, he can enlarge himself only anytime he wants. Arsenal * : Tsuyoindaver's primary weapon which can shoot a fireball, beam or missile. *'Whip:' A whip on his left hand. Behind the Scenes *The name for this footsoldier class is a portmanteau of "Indaver" and the Japanese word for , alluding to them being stronger versions of the Indaver. *Their appearance is inspired by the , an alien creature allegedly sighted in Flatwoods, West Virginia in 1952. Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *They are the first foot soldiers to be able to take on the role of a monster-of-the-week since the Rinshi from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. **They carry the distinction of being the first advanced foot soldier to possess this ability. **Coincidentally, they both take place in a post-anniversary series. Appearances **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' }} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers